vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolverine (X-Men Film Series)
|-|X-Men to X-Men: The Last Stand= |-|X-Men Origins: Wolverine= |-|The Wolverine= |-|X-Men: Days of Future Past= |-|Logan= Summary Wolverine (James Logan, born James "Jimmy" Howlett, simply referred to as Logan) is a mutant born with bone claws, enhanced physical parameters, and an accelerated regenerative healing factor. Logan has lived for nearly two centuries, with his existence filled with blood, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. This article refers to the film version of Wolverine, portrayed by Hugh Jackman. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A Name: James "Logan" Howlett, Jimmy, Weapon X, Kuzuri Origin: X-Men Film Series Gender: Male Age: 197 physically, 247 mentally at the time of his death Classification: Mutant, Weapon X Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Rage Power, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Body Control (Can protrude his 12 inch claws from his hands), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Adamantium Claws (Wolverine possesses a pair of three 12-inch retractable claws in each forearm, while they were originally made of bone, like the rest of his skeletal structure, they were surgically bonded with a near-indestructible metal called adamantium). Durability Negation (These metal claws allow him to cut through virtually any substance with little resistance), Adamantium Skeleton, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Xavier's seizures, which were responsible for hundreds of deaths within a large area and was noted to be on par with weapons of mass destruction) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Overpowered Weapon XI's Optic Blast. Traded blows with Weapon XI and can harm Sabretooth with his blows. Also capable of trading blows with other comparable enemies and those who can harm him), but his claws have some degree of Durability Negation Speed: Superhuman movement speed (Wolverine is able to run over 60 mph and move with reflexes unobtainable by normal human beings. When sensing Victor was near and going after Kayla, he was able to leave from his job site and reach her car within minutes) with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with the Weapon XI). Subsonic+ to Supersonic+ attack speed with firearms Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 (Easily wrestled with Sabretooth, who can lift gigantic logs with little effort. Comparable to and wrestled with X-24, who is essentially Wolverine at his peak with a weaker adamantium skeleton, who violently shook a BAe Caiman truck, which weighs in at 13,835 kg on average) Striking Strength: Small Building Class Durability: Small Building level (Survived an explosion. Survived being tackled through a giant wooden door by Sabretooth, and moments later, he tanked a fully-loaded 18-wheeler ramming him at top speed when he had only his normal bone skeleton. A clone of him survived being hit by a truck. Can consistently take hits from Weapon XI and Sabretooth, and has taken blows from the latter before obtaining his adamantium skeleton), far higher with his adamantium skeleton (Adamantium can only be damaged by heated adamantium). His regeneration and adamantium skeleton make him hard to kill. Stamina: High Standard equipment: His claws, adamantium skeleton, whatever he can get his hands on and use as a weapon Range: Standard melee range with his fists. Extended melee range with claws. Several hundreds of meters with firearms Intelligence: Thanks to his longevity, Wolverine has had the experience of nearly every single major war and conflict from the latter half of the 18th century and onwards, and as such, has mastered the use of various forms of unarmed combat and can use virtually every single weapon in existence. He is also skilled in driving various types of vehicles, including bikes, cars and planes. Weaknesses: Adamantium Weapons can pierce his skeleton, magnetism (Most notably from Magneto), he can't regenerate from being decapitated, his regeneration gets worse with age and due to Adamantium poisoning. His adamantium skeleton can be cut by adamantium weapons when superheated. Breaking his claws causes him immense pain. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Fights: Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:X-Men Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:X-Men Film Series Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Vehicular Masters